


Should Have Known

by Silver_Lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Percy-centric, Weaslaey Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: Percy Weasley is working the night Voldemort decides to retrieve the Prophecy sphere, and he hears the battle, he decides to lend a hand. Knowing that members of his family might be fightning for their lives, Percy joins the battle.He is killed.But as Dumbledore always said, Death is just another adventure. And his is just begining.





	Should Have Known

There were the flashing lights of spell fire lightning up the dark corridors of the Ministry, along with the shouted incantations and pained yells. Percy continued running towards the commotion, especially when he heard the old fool of a Headmaster. The presence of the old fool meant the presence of the Order, and the possible presence of his Father. How he loathed the Headbastard, putting his family in danger.

He burst into the room, wand drawn, and managed to take down a Death Eater from behind by banishing him into the path of an Avada Kedavara. The intercepted AK had been heading for the infamous Sirius Black, who paused just long enough to throw him a nod of gratitude, before turning back to his duel with Bellatrix LeStrange.

Having lost the element of surprise, Percy turned to the enraged roar coming from his side, and barely managed to block a Crucio with a summoned piece of rock. The DE fighting him was quickly identified as Rabastan LeStrange, and the man was vicious, Percy barely able to keep up with the intensity of his spell fire.

Percy was soon forced on the defensive, ducking and weaving out of the way of spells he couldn’t block, even as he slowly and carefully backed up LeStrange to where he wanted with an occasional spell thrown at him. When he had finally managed to back LeStrange to where he wanted, Percy threw an overpowered Bombarda at the man’s feet. The spell blew up the ground at the man’s feet, hurling debris up into his chest and face, while at the same time lifting the man off what was left of his feet.

Percy smiled grimly, summoning the dead man’s wand as a precaution, and turned to find another opponent. He saw, to his shock, Hemione Granger go down to what looked like purple fire that nearly bisected her from a Silenced DE even as he was taken down with a Stunner from the side. He immediately engaged another DE that had seen the downed the girl, both to distract him form finishing off the girl and to give some else the chance to provide whatever medical help they could for the girl.

Unlike LeStrange, this DE was completely unpredictable, fast and powerful. Percy found himself with no openings to exploit, since he was also aware of his surroundings, and didn’t seem to be distracted by everything else going on around him. 

It was this same awareness that allowed him to see Ron, his youngest brother, go down to a powerful Banisher that sent him flying to crash dazed into the wall directly behind Percy. This had the effect of severely limiting Percy's maneuverable space, as he could no longer just dodge out of the way of the DE attacks without leaving his brother in their path. This immediately gave the DE he was dueling a significant advantage, and he took full advantage of it.

He fired an AK at Percy.

With Ron behind him, and nowhere to dodge without the AK taking out his baby brother, Percy knew he was finished. Concentrating as time stopped to near crawl due to his rapidly approaching death, Percy gathered his magic, and fired off the most powerful Confringo he could. Having just fired off an AK, the DE he was fighting didn’t have any time to shield against the powerful spell.

Percival Ignatius Weasley died just as his spell connected with the Death Eater opposite him, blowing him into tiny pieces.  
 


End file.
